Fallen Angels
by Madhatter-666
Summary: Forbiden Secrets redone, Sirius's daughter is sent to Hogwarts how will Harry take to her? Rated R for situations and dark themes.
1. Default Chapter

As the author I must say that after rereading Forbidden Secrets I wasn't too happy with its work. So after some brain storming and rereading the third through fifth book along with The Lovely Bones, White Oleander, The Davinci Code, and some vampire books. I also did research on some other point of views of magical creatures and Wicca. Being an avid watch of Buffy the Vampire Slayer that's a given. But I've decided to stay true to the book this time around and change the attitude and relationship between the main characters.

I feel that the story was not dark enough for my tastes yes it had its moments but I missed a lot in reading it. I wanted that feeling I get when I read the Harry Potter books and the feeling of anticipation when reading any fiction novel that keeps you on edge. Also thanks to various Anime series such as; Evangalean, Perfect Blue, PhysicAcademy, Spirited Away, Princess Monoke, and others I got some more inspiration which will be added into the detail of emotions of the characters.

Also now that school is out I can concentrate a lot more on what makes me satisfied as the author when I read my stories back to me. I hope you all enjoy this new version of Forbidden Secrets. I will make sure that the rating is clear from the beginning and try to keep a sustained level of entertainment.

Sincerely,

_The Madhatter_

****

"I told you already I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasly's." Harry explained to his aunt while he packed up.

"Well you just better hope that they don't come down the chimney or in that flying car of theirs again or your uncle's going to go mad!" Yelled his aunt, the mere sight of all his magical equipment put her on edge.

"What a scary thought." Harry said his tone dismissing her. He couldn't wait to get out of the Dursley's house for the rest of the summer. A whole month and no screaming or damned Dudley to worry about. Although his cousin didn't bother him it was just the fact that his parents still bent of backwards to make him happy and they treated Harry as pile of dirty laundry, and in such a case he preferred being treated as though he didn't exist. His aunt Petunia huffed out of the room and back down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry sighed and looked at his watch. Before long he would be out of this house and into a real one where he was treated as family.

When he had just shut his case Dudley walked into his room. Despite their shared ordeal last year with the Dementor neither of them acted at all civil toward each other.

"What the devil do you want?" Harry shot menacingly.

"This came for you by a damned owl." Dudley threw a letter on the bed and stalked out. He was still his big boxing size but at least he started beating up people his own size other then ten year olds. Harry picked up the letter; it was addressed to him and the return address as from America. He didn't know anyone from America. He almost tore it open.

_Hello Harry,_

_ I would like to tell you that we will be joining you soon and we're bringing someone with us. I'm sure you'll be very excited to meet her. We will meet you at the Weasly's house; they are a wear of our arrival. I would also like to tell you that a good friend of mine from __America__ is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Conner is the name. He is very skilled in Dark Arts and will be with us as well. _

_See you soon and take care,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry read the letter twice through before wondering who the new guest would be. No doubt someone they're sending to protect him. He didn't need any protection he was a fine wizard and sixteen better then most men. And they were sending protections? 'Well you do love to be the hero Harry.' Hermione's voice echoed in his head. He shook it away and stuffed the letter in his pockets. He checked his watch again they would be meeting in exactly one hour, which means the Weasly's would be here very soon.

A quarter past two the doorbell rang and Petunia reluctantly answered it she had to remind her self that although there were magic people on the other side they would be getting rid of the retched boy for the rest of the summer and that thought alone at least kept her from lashing out at the smiling Mrs. Weasly as she spoke of her new brooms not knowing where to sweep.

"Well mate looks like we get to spend summer together again, good news too now that the family made amends their a bit testing you know. And we got Lipin, Tonks, Moody, that new teacher and a guest of theirs coming too. Mom bites off more then she can chew one to many times." Ron huffed as they loaded Harry's trunk.

"Any idea on who it might be?"

"Nope, only that it's a girl. Dad knows of course but he won't utter a word and mum's to busy preparing food to even ask. She's American though just like that Conner guy, maybe his daughter."

"What about Hermione?"

"Spending the summer in Hawaii with her parents. No damn cat around this year." Ron shut the trunk and they waited near the car for Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.

"Well already dear?" She asked obviously grateful to get out of the house.

"Yup."

"Okay then lets go." They loaded into the car and took off to the barrow.

At their arrival they were greeted with everyone whom Ron had listed excluding one person but Harry didn't really want to ask about her. He didn't like the idea of having a chaperone so the longer he had to wait the better. Lupin gave him a firm hand shake as well as Moody while Tonks squashed him into a hug with her bright pink hair. They introduced an sandy haired man tall and blue eyes with an American accent.

"Hello there Harry. Nice to finally meet you." Jack Conner from New York as they said. But very skilled none the less. When they went inside there was still no mystery girl but Harry didn't complain, maybe they had forgotten about her? But before long Tonks disappeared upstairs leaving the rest to talk and take food out the tables that had been set outside in the back yard.

"He's here. Come on down stairs." Tonks stood at the door her hand on her hip the other on the knob. The girl in the room was tall and thin with short shaggy cut black hair with frosted tips and multiple piercing in her ears. Her clothes were dark and fitted with her stomach showing just an inch of her pieced navel and tattoo's back. Her black nails and bracelets seemed to fully complete her ensemble.

"I know she doesn't say anything but to the respect of the owner of the house you could at least not smoke IN the house."

"Whatever." She followed Tonks out and down the stairs. She avoided everyone and went strait to the backyard and stood by a tree while sucking down the smoke waiting for the food.

"Her name is Abby." Tonks said to Harry when she caught him looking.

"How sunny." Harry commented. He couldn't see how some one you looked ghastly unfriendly could be named such a playful name as Abby. But experience had taught him that appearances are more then deceiving. And the fact that no one really mentioned anything about her other then her name to Harry or to anyone else made more a bit intriguing. She was pretty though, with her short hair and dark look to her. She looked familiar, her facial structures were slightly pointed her body tall and thin with all the perfect curves in all the right places.

"ABBY!" Tonks yelled. The girl looked up and began to walk over when Tonks talked about Harry her sliver blue eyes pierced through him. Her black liner and dark Smokey shadow made them look more dramatic then Harry carried to have seen in a first meeting. Her lips were dark and skin pale white. She looked like a Goth porcelain doll. She made no expression while Tonks spoke only seemed to take breath slowly then walk away when she was done.

"Abigail Eden Black." She properly introduced her self to Harry with an outstretched hand after dinner that night.

"Black?" Harry's voice was smaller then he expected. He lightly shook her hand.

"Yes, he was my father." Her voice was cold but not cold enough for no feeling there was something in her words which seemed more then any emotion he had ever heard. It was deep yet crisp almost as if she was afraid to let speak loud.

After a moments silence.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a distance airy voice, it surprised even him how, despite the genetics, she wasn't the person he felt like talking too.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was just told to come meet you."

"I don't need a babysitter, your wasting your time."

She turned to look at him and let out a small "huff."

"Not everything is about you."

He looked at her sideways then turned and left.

"Well that went quite well." Lupin said sighing by her side.

"You told me to talk to him it's your fault if it were up to me I would have stayed in the back yard."

"The least you could do is not to sound so cold when you speak to him." He said then left again leaving her alone.

"No way, his daughter?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"Yeah."

"She's pretty though, probably gets it from her mum, I always thought Americans were rather pretty I mean look at their pop stars." He started blushing. "Bills got loads of nude picks of them. You want to see some time?"

"Not really."

"Did she say why she was here?"

"No."

Tension didn't seem to simmer between Harry and Abby while their stay the pleasant part was the Abby spent most of her time drawing in the back yard. One day much to his reluctance, Mrs. Weasly and Remus talked him into sitting with her and at least try to talk. He walked up behind her and before he was ten feet could smell the smoke. It surprisingly smelled good, something that wouldn't bother him too much, not like she would stop if he asked her too.

"Do they know?" He said rounding to stand in front of her.

"Tonks does, if the rest do then I'm glad they let me be, why do you want one?" She kept her head down.

"Can I sit down?" She didn't reply so he took a seat anyway. Looks like the small talk didn't start bad. He declined the offer to the cigarette.

"I didn't know they had witches outside of Europe."

"I'm not a witch."

"Oh a muggle was sent to protect little Harry Potter."

"You're quite sassy for an English guy. I though the English were dignified."

"I thought the American's were friendly." Her eyes flashed from under her frosted bangs out from her silver eyes.

"Only if you got something we want. Speaking of which do you want something?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you." Suddenly he didn't feel like talking to her that much anymore. "But it's obvious that you don't want to so I'll be seeing you." He got up and left. Suddenly wondering what a cigarette really tasted like.

Abby heard him leave. When his footsteps were back in the house she smashed the butt into the ground and blew the charcoal off her picture. A very nice dark piece of large black dog.

Before Harry was ready they were off to Hogwarts. Abby stayed behind in their annual visit to Hogsmade but Harry didn't feel compelled to invite her after she said no either. It was a fun day with his friends and the true people he considered closer then family. Soon they were piling in cars off to the train station. Tonks and Abby had gotten into a rather nasty fight that morning which resulted in more fierce name calling and Abby to throw an object. Harry had no idea what it was about he was only glad that most of the Weasly clan had already left. It was only himself, Ron, Mr. Weasly, Conner, Tonks, Moody, Lupin and Abby. The outburst of words caused by both women made Harry jump he never heard such words being thrown about by two woman before now. However he seemed to be only one bothered by this.

"She's a handful. But Dumbledore seems to know how to handle her she behaves in his presence." Moody said as he stood waiting with Harry and Ron. Despite all the unusual vibes traded between Harry and Abby, Ron seemed quite taken with her. Now Harry began to wonder how Hermione was going to take to her. The last thing he wanted was a girl fight between the two when it seemed as though Abby could kill if she wanted. He wouldn't be at all surprised if she carried a knife on her and jumped people in the street. Just then Tonks was dragging Abby by her ear yelling.

"Every damn time! How does your mother put up with you! I will never understand! Why must you make things so difficult! I swear if you get out of line at Hogwarts I will skin you alive you ungrateful little girl!" Harry had never heard Tonks yell so much before. "Get you ass in the car and stay there! Don't make me jinks you!"

"You jinks me! I blow you ass up!" Abby yelled from the car. She and Tonks were now wrestling in the front seat. Ron seemed to be greatly enjoying the view before Moody and Lupin broke it off.

"Blow her up?"

"Abby's a sorceress, specializing in combat skills, pretty dangerous girl." Conner said coming between them. "Her mother was near hysterics when we arrived. Apparently neither of them took Black's death to good. According to Angela, Abby got worse with her behavior and causing fires and trouble. When Sirius was a live he could tame her but now she doesn't listen to anyone, well except Dumbledore of course." They were now tumbling on the ground. "They fight like sisters really. Its amusing but it gets irritating." How ever despite his words Harry noticed both him and Ron were greatly enjoying the display of strength put on by the girls. And despite not liking Abby too much he too enjoyed the display because like her or not he had to admit that she was in every aspect of the word, sexy. Her body was full in all the right places and small in all the right places. Physically she was sexy, but his approval for her only went skin deep. Once the fighting stopped Tonks and Abby were put in separate cars and drove to the train station.

When they reached the Hogwarts express Abby was suddenly the center of attention. She seemed not to notice or just ignored it as her and Tonks started arguing again.

"You don't always have to dress like a freak."

"I don't look like a freak!"

"Please you look like a pin cushion who got dressed in the dark!"

"Your one to talk! Your hair looks like an Easter egg! And that NOSE-"

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran up to them but stopped short when she say Abby.

"This is Abigail Black. Long story we'll explain later." Ron said seeing Hermione's confused expression. They all said their goodbyes and boarded the train. They got a cart to them selves in the back. Abby fell asleep ten minutes after they left the station.

"So she's a sorceress! That's fascinating! I read that they thought they went out of existence. Her mother must be a muggle."

"How do you know?" Ron asked eating a chocolate frog.

"I read about them. In order for a sorceress to be born the father must be a pure blood and the mother a muggle, and there had to have been a magic person on the mothers side, but not her, like her grandmother or older. So a sorceress is born every century really. And since there are hardly any pure bloods you can see why they thought they were extinct."

"Fascinating, I bet you know more about her then she does."

"Not quite. But I am impressed." They jumped at the sound of her voice when they looked she yawned and stretched. "That was surprisingly comfortable. Sorry I didn't introduce my self before. I'm Abby, you must be Hermione, Ron told me you were the smart one." Hermione blushed a bit and shook out her hand. "Sorry about the yelling this morning I didn't get much sleep last night and Tonks had to pry me out of bed, I'm not a very nice person in the morning especially the way she wakes me up. Slaps me with my own pillow I don't think she really likes the idea of being my guardian since Angela's not here."

"Angela?" Hermione asked.

"My mother." Abby looked out the window.

"What exactly is a sorceress?" Ron asked.

"Mocker of mother nature really. I manipulate elements, that's why I'm best for combat."

"Where you called to protect Harry?" Hermione seemed to be blunter then she normally was. Abby looked down for a second as if she was trying to think of a good answer.

"No."

"Then…why?"

"Because…" She sighed. "It's complicated, but I was told I would be safe at Hogwarts. And just so you know I was informed of your previous years and I was sent to protect you, not Harry. He has your whole world either looking after him or wanting to kill him."

"Is Voldemort after you too?" Ron and Hermione shuddered slightly when Harry spoke his name.

"I don't know I was just rushed to England before I knew what was going on. Good thing too though, Lupin bailed me out of jail so I could be here."

"Why were you in jail?" Ron asked rather curious.

"Just a fight at the movies."

The door flew open and Malfoy stepped in with his hench men. He looked like he was out for blood.

"Potter!" He snarled. Harry didn't move. Draco looked like he was about to lunge at him but stopped short when he saw Abby.

"You must be Draco Malfoy." She said she didn't look up from the floor.

"Who the devil are you?"

"I'm Abby Black."

"Black's daughter?"

"Yes."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh Draco you don't know? Your mummy never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"We're cousins. Your mother is my fathers sister…I believe that's how it goes…If I remember right."

Draco seemed to open and close his mouth a few times before saying quite coldly.

"My mother has no siblings." And with that he turned and left shutting the door.

Abby starred at the door once it close she seemed to want to burn the door.

After the sorting hat and dinner in the great all, both of which Abby did not attend they all proceeded to the common room. For the first time Harry wondered if Abby was a student here at Hogwarts or a permanent visitor. But his question was answered when he saw Abby in Gryffindor robes. She was talking to professor McGonagall clearly this was not what she had had in mind.

"A student? But I don't use a want nor do I intend to. Why a student?"

"I know Abigail I have no last word I'm sorry and I know for a fact you can use a wand you just choose not too. There for as Dumbledore said you will be a student here at Hogwarts in her sixth year. You are only so lucky that you already know five years of Magical Teaching thanks you your tutors. And don't forget to write a thank you note to your mother who sent the money to buy you those robes." When she was done she turned and left, Abby did as well and ascended to the girl's dormitory with a huff of defeat.

The trio starred at each other then back up the stairs.

Hermione saw Abby laying on her bed her robes were off and folded by her bed.

"Hi." She called from the bed. It was hard to tell if she was happy or not.

"Hi. How do the robes fit?"

"Good."

"That's good. I know things will be fine, I mean people aren't mean here."

"Yeah I bet they won't be." Her voice was sarcastic. "After all the goggling they do on boy wonder I can only imagine the whispers about the daughter of a murder. I know only a handful of people know he's innocent."

"Do you miss him?" Hermione dared to come closer but stopped short when Abby's piercing eyes softened and looked away. Hermione was mentally beat her self up for asking such a brainless question.

"He was a wonderful person. A brilliant friend and wizard, I never met anyone like him."

"I should be getting ready for bed, school tomorrow after all." Abby said and left to the bathroom. Once the door shut Hermione ran her hand through her hair.

"Idiot." She murmured to her self and began to stroke the fluffy ginger cat that had no jumped on to Abby's bed.


	2. Silence

AN: I'm sorry if the translations are not exact I'm not that good in Latin so if you know it you can correct me but please bear with me.

Chapter Two:

Abby got into her bed after spending a heavy time reading in the common room. She was alone which she loved more then anything now a days and it was quiet. She wasn't too happy on spending the next year at a school where…well she hated to think of that. But it was this very school, it would be much easier to think of a child and believe it was cursed but that was silly thinking. No place such as this school could be cursed. And many people would have her head if they heard her say it out loud.

As she starred into the fire she couldn't help but think of those haunting thoughts she thought every night. So many people won't care to think twice about her. That was a given. Why would they? The good stuff was in the rumors. Her alleged murderous father, her mysterious mother, she actually couldn't wait to hear about the rumors of her mother. But yet no matter what she heard, she could do nothing. How many times had Tonks and Lupin lectured her in controlling her self? She smiled to her self remembering their words.

'No matter what anyone says you can't afford to show your power!'

'Especially now. Do you have any idea how many people would love to have your head?'

'You can't go strutting around like to you did back home.'

'It's too dangerous.'

'There are too many in danger.'

She absentmindedly began to stroke Crookshank on her lap.

"They really don't trust me do they?" She asked aloud. The cat just purred on her lap contently. She looked at the large clock above the fire place then shooed the cat off her lap and walked up the dormitory a book in hand.

"What are you still doing up?" She stepped back with a small gasp at the sight of Harry at the foot of the boy's dormitory.

"Just up for a little solitude with my journal." She said calmly and gave a small smile. "Good night Harry."

Harry didn't respond only went to one of the chairs and picked up his forgotten bag of candy that he had suddenly had the craving for in his room. He watched her shut the door. He heard a purr come from under him. He patted Crookshanks before going off to bed.

Abby climbed in her bed and closed the curtains around her bed; she made sure there was no way anyone could see in her bed.

_"Silentium edo edi essum."_ She whispered. If anyone was awake in the room all they would have heard would have been a ghostly hush before hearing nothing at all.

She pulled out the book which she pass off as a diary and opened it to reveal a object that looked like a mirror only it was black with silver lining. She put her hand above it and let her power ignite it from within her soul. She didn't understand why no one could ever find it they would never be able to use it, no wizzarding charm or wand could ever reveal what lay beyond the dark orb.

_"Ego pignus meus fidelitas ego accedo cui."_ She felt power course through her and onto the dark orb under her palm. It glowed from black to grey to silver to white before it she felt it grab her with in. She felt in run up to her brain as if it was trying to freeze her brain and read her thoughts. She whimpered as a stab of sharp pain ran through her. She opened her eyes and breathed rigid. She was drenched in cold sweat. Her bare feet walked her through cold floors that stung her feet with their ice like temperatures. She shivered as she came near a door at the end of the freezing hall way. She knocked three times before entering slowly.

"How wonderful for you to join me this evening." The voice was deep and unnervingly polite. She stayed by the door, no sense in going further if not asked too. "Are you successful up to date?"

"Yes."

"Good." There was a pause. "I must ask that you won't let personal emotions get in the way. I know you said no when you took on this mission but I must hear it again. Do you promise that you will not let your emotional feeling get in the way?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now report back to me in one week when you have completed the second part of the mission. Getting in was easy now it gets hard. And especially because of the blood the runs through your veins you have extra enemies."

"I know all this." Her voice was cold and sent shivers down anyone back who hadn't heard it before. Luckily for him he was used to her hostility.

"Then I won't be expecting any failure!" How ever much he was used to it he still didn't tolerate it. After all it was him who saved her life. "We are undetected under the ministry since they spend all their time going after Voldemort. We can not afford for you to want to get vengeance, you must be aware of all your actions if you do ANYTHING to make them suspect you in anyway we are finished!"

"It's because of him that my father is dead!"

"You didn't know your father long enough to want to seek such revenge! Stop your foolish thoughts and get to work!"

"I'll do my job but my hatred can only be managed so much." He suddenly got so close to her and grabbed her neck holding her up against the wall. He cut off her air supply with his strong grip.

"You will do as you promised if not then the life of your beloved mother is mine and so is your sweet freedom. Now go and do not come back until you have completed the second stage." He let her drop to the floor and stood over her as she hurriedly ran out of the room.

_"Negotium perfectus."_She said hurriedly as she ran down the hall way and in a heart beat she was back in her bed with her palm on a now empty book. She shut it and stuffed it under her mattress. She waved a hand in front of her as if erasing something off a black board and the silence spell was off.


End file.
